The manner in which printing resources are utilized is somewhat limiting. For example, a first user may have a personal printer, which is directly connected to a first personal computer (PC). A network printer is connected to an Ethernet which, in turn, is connected to the first PC. The network printer is accessible to the first user via the first PC and the Ethernet. The personal printer is only accessible to the first user via the first PC. A different PC user using a second PC that is connected to the Ethernet can also access the same network printer. However, from the second PC, the second user cannot access or print on the personal printer, which is directly connected to the first PC.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.